


I Like to Dance

by Cjcorrigan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actual feminists Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, rikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjcorrigan/pseuds/Cjcorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out that Mikasa hasn't been training recently because she heard that guys aren't attracted to girls with abs and decides to set her straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request response, Song: I Like to Dance by Hot Chelle Rae.

Levi was nothing less than shocked at his return from the most recent mission when Bossard informed him of the past week's events. For the most part everything had gone smoothly in his absence. Daily training had been uneventful, but productive and no brawls had broken out, though he suspected the cleaning had been a bit lax. The only abnormality was Mikasa. Bossard reported that she hadn't trained at all in the past week. Even though she usually practiced with Levi, it was no excuse for her to slack off when he wasn't there.

Mikasa was in her room when Levi returned, curled up on her mattress and studying a book Armin had recommended and trying to get her mind off Jean's comments. It was silly, she thought, how she was still so affected by them a week later. He probably hadn't even meant for her to hear, but they had been said in one of those odd, unpredictable moments when a normally loud room suddenly got quiet.

"I don't know, I mean it's nice if they're a little fit, but I don't really like it when girls have too much muscle, it's emasculating," he'd said.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Petra snapped back, obviously offended.

"No, I kind of get what he's saying," another troop agreed. "When a girl's got better abs than you do, it makes you feel like you've gotta work that much harder to compare." 

"It's not attractive either," Jean continued. "A girl should be feminine, you know?"

That had been all he got out, even if he had more prepared, since that was the moment Eren stepped in to defend the women in the room. "How dare you say that like you have any right to tell someone else how to look. How would you feel if a girl here said that all guys had to be hypermasculine and look like Reiner to be attractive? That's exactly what you're doing now, reducing someone to their appearances."

Jean attempted to retort, "I'm just stating my opinion, it's-"

"You don't get to state your opinion when it hurts others," Armin had agreed, effectively putting an end to their conversation.

Still, Mikasa thought about it. Her body was exactly what Jean had been describing as unattractive, unflattering, and even though Levi had never acted as if he had any problem with it, she had to wonder if he felt the same way.

"Mikasa?" a voice she recognized as his called from outside the door. "Mind if I come in? I need to have a talk with you."

Mikasa scrambled up, quickly fixing her hair before she opened the door and welcomed him inside. "How'd the outing go?"

"Just fine, but I heard some startling news when I got back. Why haven't you been training?" he demanded, crossing his arms and fixating on her face with his icy stare.

"I thought you wanted me training with you only," she lied, looking away.

"When I'm here. When I'm gone, it's your responsibility to keep up even if it means performing lower than your best. Even a little work a day goes a long way. Now let's have the truth."

Mikasa was silent, hoping he'd just drop it if she was quiet long enough.

"I can wait all day," he told her patiently.

Taking a deep breath, she began, "Well, the night you left some of the male soldiers were talking about how they thought women with muscle weren't attractive, and I know I have defined abs and... I don't want you to think I'm undesirable."

Levi's expression darkened. "That's what this is about?" He ran a hand from her hips up under her tank top, making her shiver as he knelt in front of her, lifting the fabric high enough to expose the muscles in question before he leaned in closer, kissing each ab softly, each touch of his lips evoking another butterfly in her stomach. "Your muscles are wonderful, Mikasa. I think they're great, and even if I didn't, you shouldn't ever let the thoughts or opinions of someone else get in the way of your joy."

"My joy?" she repeated in a stammer, resisting the urge to thread her fingers through his hair and mess up it's perfect style.

"Don't play dumb. I've seen your face when you spar with someone. Others don't understand but I do. Sparring is like a dance, it's energizing and refreshing, it gives you a rush," he said, standing and swiftly kicking out one leg to swoop under her, though she noticed in time stepping out of the way not a second too soon. Her heart began to beat a little faster and the butterflies in her stomach became dragons fueling her with their fire.

A small smile played on Levi's face. "See, I was right. I think it's time we catch up on your training, Ackerman. Don't let me lead."


End file.
